runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
RuneScape Clans Wiki:Speedy deletion policy
If '''two or more' Administrators agree, the following policies can be cancelled out, so that a wiki article may be deleted as long as it is in the best interests of the community.'' Good cases *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of RuneScape Clans Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, scamming advice). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Pages filled with only Advertising, spam or nonsense unless it's just vandalism then it should just be reverted. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website is not permitted. This criterion may or may not apply to RuneScape.com, depending on the circumstances. * to non-existent pages or to moved "Clan:" namespaces. *Useless, unused or duplicated categories or templates. *Page writer's request. Though if it is a Clan or Union page then, it first has to pass the rest of the speedy deletion criteria. If not add a to the page and let the Wiki community decide. *Clan or Union pages that aren't under the appropriate namespace. *Any page with less than 50 words and no images, unless it is a new page (within a month). Bad cases *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. *A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. *Vandalism should be reverted, and doesn't mean the page should be deleted unless the page name is off-topic. *A page that has existed for a long period of time and has received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion by adding at the top of the page. *Clan or Union pages with 300+ words or 2+ non-wiki images should be not be deleted as they can be kept in the Wiki's Database. *Clan or Union pages with 50-300 words with disputable, little or no Clan information (i.e. QFC, CC, Member List) should have the the or template added to the page. Users about to delete a Clan or Union page should check the page history first to check how long the article has been with the Wiki, how many edits have been made, how many different users have contributed and the time from the last edit. *Pages in the Article Category, with 50-200 words or less should have the template added to the page. *Pages in the Article Category, with 200+ words should stay on the wiki. *Base pages in a language besides English should be moved to a subpage (i.e. "Clan:Page/Language") and the page should be translated to English. The base page is allowed two non-English sentences explaining the different language is on a subpage. See also *Template:Vfd, the template to nominate for deletion where a consensus from the wiki's community is appropriate. *Template:D, the template to nominate for speedy deletion. *Deletion Policy. Deletion policy